memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Announcements
Get the latest scoop about what's new at Memory Alpha! This page is used by the administrators to post relevant announcements, so check back occasionally to get the news. July July 4: Wikia recently ran into some snags with its testing of a newer version of MediaWiki 1.7, which has resulted in some broken templates on Memory-Alpha and other Wikis. These templates should now be fixed, but if you see table tags showing up as text it will be due to cached versions of the page. You can add "?action=purge" to the url to reload the page. *Update: There will be some broken templates now and again while Wikia test new upgrades for the MediaWiki software, so please have patience. Our apologies for any inconvenience. June Just to let you know, there is likely to be a short database lock today to allow for a MediaWiki upgrade. It is scheduled for around 19:00 (UTC) today (world clock). The whole process should take less than an hour - all subject to the whole thing going smoothly of course! -- sannse (talk) 11:21, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :And they never go smoothly :) it's now likely to be around 06:00 UTC tomorrow (world clock) - sannse (talk) 21:22, 8 June 2006 (UTC) May May 22: The upgrade for MediaWiki 1.6 was not initiated. Instead, Memory Alpha is currently running on MediaWiki 1.7 alpha. April April 3: Planned downtime – Memory Alpha will be upgraded to MediaWiki 1.6 later today. The exact time has yet to be specified. :April 4: The planned upgrade has been delayed due to technical difficulties. The upgrade is still slated to go up sometime within the next day. ::April 5: Status of upgrade unknown. Stand by. :::April 10: The updgrade has taken longer than expected due to a few bugs. These issues are currently being taken care of and MA should be upgraded soon. January 17 Memory-Alpha has now been upgraded to MediaWiki 1.5. Please report problems at Wikicities. Angela (talk) 13:12, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) December December 15: We're expecting 2 new servers to arrive in the next few days, and Jason is planning to push them into service as soon as possible. They are likely to arrive Friday 16 December or Monday 19 December. These new servers will be replacing our current database server and file server. So, getting them in place will mean some (hopefully minimal) downtime for the site, around 06:00 UTC. :December 20: A new fileserver and new database server will be put it into service today. There will be a few hours of read-only time from 04:00 UTC Wednesday, December 21. Updates will be posted to openfacts.berlios.de. ::December 21: Upgrade complete, please report any problems. November 12, 2005 Planned downtime: Memory-Alpha will be upgraded to MediaWiki 1.5 on Saturday November 12 at 4am (UTC). Updates will be made at berlios. :The upgrade has failed. See MediaWiki upgrade news. October 22, 2005 Memory Alpha has been named Science Fiction Weekly's (the Sci-Fi Channel's newsletter) Site of the Week! -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:27, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) September 4, 2005 Memory Alpha has been awarded the [http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/our_award.htm September 2005 Ex Astris Excellentia award] by Ex Astris Scientia. Thank you, Bernd! June 15, 2005 Memory Alpha will be read-only for a period between 06:00 and 08:00 (UTC) on June 15 for the setting up of database replication. June 7, 2005 Scheduled downtime: Tomorrow (7 June) at 7am UTC (3am Eastern Standard Time, 9am Central Europe), all of Wikia's servers are moving to a new colocation facility across the street. Memory Alpha will be completely unavailable during this. We are moving at the request of our colo facility, which is putting us into their new fancy facility, since they are planning on shutting down the old one. Our IP numbers and the machines themselves will be unchanged, so you should not notice any difference once the site is back up. The move should take no more than a few hours, but please check the offsite status page or the #wikicities IRC on freenode for updates. A complete set of backups of all databases, images, and configuration files will be made before the move occurs. We're sorry for any inconvenience caused by this. May 6, 2005 A Swedish edition of Memory Alpha is now available at memory-alpha.org/sv. March 14, 2005 Scheduled downtime for one or two hours on March 14 from 04:00 (UTC) due to an upgrade of MySQL and MediaWiki. February 22, 2005 We apologise for the outage yesterday. Due to a power failure at the colocation facility where Wikimedia and Wikia's servers are located, Memory Alpha and all Wikimedia and Wikia sites were down (see related post from the Wikipedia-I mailing list). The servers needed to be rebooted, and databases resyncronised. All should have been done by now, but apparently de:Memory Alpha remains down. Hopefully, this will resolve itself within the next few hours, as the system is restored. --- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:41, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) February 9, 2005 Memory Alpha is in the process of moving to a new hosting service. This will involve a major change to our current operating procedure. For the full details, see the announcement about the server move. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 21:25, Feb 9, 2005 (CET) February 2, 2005 As most of you have probably heard by now, Star Trek: Enterprise has been cancelled http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/9469.html. Memory Alpha wishes the cast and crew of Star Trek all the best, and thanks them for their efforts and enthusiasm. We're confident that Star Trek will remain alive, and will someday return, in whatever form. -- Harry 22:42, 2 Feb 2005 (CET) January 2, 2005 Happy New Year! Memory Alpha is currently slowly implementing , to make searching for and finding articles a lot easier. Join the ongoing discussion at Memory Alpha:Category tree to help! -- Harry 17:24, 2 Jan 2005 (CET) December 8, 2004 With the holidays coming up, I have some good news! We have reached our €100 mark! Again, thanks to all donators. With people like you, Memory Alpha can stay alive! -- Harry 15:31, 8 Dec 2004 (CET) October 31, 2004 Happy Halloween, everybody. I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has donated to Memory Alpha. We've almost reached our target of 100 euros! Memory Alpha recently moved to a new server to cope with the traffic, and your donations are being used to pay for our hosting. All this proves that Memory Alpha is a thriving community, thanks to your continuing support. -- Harry 13:14, 31 Oct 2004 (CET) September 1, 2004 Memory Alpha is currently in the process of upgrading to MediaWiki 1.3, and changing its default skin to Monobook. This means that certain aspects of the site may not render correctly, or may appear strange. The software and appearance is still being worked on, so such problems should be temporary. Please report all bugs and/or rendering errors to Mediawiki talk:Monobook.css. A full description of the changes and features can be found at Memory Alpha:MediaWiki 1.3. -- Michael Warren June 20, 2004 Briefly: Memory Alpha has updated its Creative Commons License to match the new version 2.0 of the "by-nc" license, just released by Creative Commons. There are no effective changes with regard to the operations of Memory Alpha or the licensing of its content; the license update is merely intended to re-word and make clearer certain aspects of the conditions of the license. We're just posting the notice here so everyone is aware of the change. -- Dan Carlson May 14, 2004 Memory Alpha's expansion continues! Today, with the help of Erik and Florian, we've established a new German language edition of Memory Alpha! If you speak or write German, please drop by and lend a hand! -- Dan Carlson April 12, 2004 Memory Alpha has completed its move to its new server. We are now situated at www.memory-alpha.org. Please update your bookmarks. The database is once again open for editing, with some minor upgrades to the MediaWiki software, and any bugs should be reported to Dan Carlson. -- Michael Warren We're pleased to announce the opening of the first multilingual edition of Memory Alpha! The Dutch edition is now open and functional, although it has practically no pages at the moment. If you speak Dutch, please drop in and lend a hand! -- Dan Carlson March 31, 2004 Harry and I are currently planning to move Memory Alpha to its own hosting account and domain name. We've agreed that the existing arrangement is simply not sufficient for the long term as Memory Alpha grows. The switch will probably happen in a couple of weeks. However, it's going to be a bit of a strain for the two of us to pay for this new hosting account, so we've set up a donation page should any members have some extra funds they can spare us. It would be greatly appreciated! -- Dan Carlson March 28, 2004 If you try to upload an image and receive an internal error message saying "could not rename file", please contact Dan Carlson. It's likely that someone uploaded an image of the same file name during the "lost weeks"; that means that the file itself is intact in our upload directory, but the database thinks there's nothing there. I will need to know the exact file path of the image that you tried to upload (it's given in the error message, for instance "/hsphere/local/home...."). -- Dan Carlson March 26, 2004 After first backing up the wiki to ensure there wasn't a repeat of this week's unpleasantness, we have finally managed to upgrade the MediaWiki software to the most current version. There are some new features available, try experimenting with them! Updated help pages for features such as the new image syntax will be coming soon. Please also note that our URL has changed slightly — instead of being located in the /mediawiki/ directory, the pages are now located in the /en/ directory. I've set up a .htaccess redirect, however, so no one should encounter any problems. The /wiki/ shortcut URL should still work, regardless. Please contact me if you have any questions! -- Dan Carlson March 24, 2004 In an extraordinarily unfortunate accident, Memory Alpha's database was wiped yesterday during an upgrade of the system to MediaWiki version 1.2. This occurred due to an unforeseen error in the database upgrade script. As a result, Memory Alpha has been forced to revert to the last backup — which was made on February 6. All updates after that date have been lost, as have any new user registrations after that date. We sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. -- Dan Carlson March 8, 2004 We apologise for the continuing access problems with Memory Alpha (and the other sites on the st-minutiae account). This is due to a problem with the host server, and unfortunately is beyond our (or rather Dan's) control. This may or may not reoccur in the near future. If it does, please watch the SCN for information. For the full detail, please see this page at STM. -- Michael Warren February 13, 2004 For anyone who noticed the brief locking of the database, this was because of a potentially major error that was being returned at random points while submitting a new or edited article. At first, it looked like we were going to have to roll back our site to the previous version of MediaWiki. Fortunately, that wasn't the case, thanks to some very useful and timely assistance from the MediaWiki contributors' mailing list. If you encounter any further database errors, please report them so we can look into them. -- Dan Carlson February 10, 2004 Apologies for the brief outage accompanied by weirder-than-usual error messages; the wiki software was being upgraded to MediaWiki v1.1.0. This version includes several security and bug fixes, as well as a couple of other interesting features that should make things interesting -- like automatic messages built into the wiki system. If you find a bug, as usual, please report it after checking the bug reports link (also found on the quickbar). -- Dan Carlson February 1, 2004 We apologize for the two-day-long server outage that completely crippled Memory Alpha (as well as the other sites hosted in the same account). According to our host, the server suffered a hard drive failure and had to be restored from backup. In the mean time, FTP access was unavailable so a manual restoration from my hard disk was impossible as well. Hopefully, this will be the last problem with the server for a long time to come. -- Dan Carlson January 17, 2004 You may have already noticed the new links on the quickbar. Two of these are there for convenience, to pages that already exist: this announcements page, and the Memory Alpha forum at the Subspace Comms Network. The third link is to a brand-new feature for Memory Alpha -- a Trek websites directory. An open directory designed specifically for Trek sites should nicely complement our open encyclopedia. Go check it out, and add your own site to the list! -- Dan Carlson January 16, 2004 The database problems have finally been solved. After the server software upgrade yesterday, our host experienced further difficulties which were restricting the number of requests allowed to flow into the databases -- this had the annoying effect of creating unpredictable and intermittent access to Memory Alpha pages. As of this morning, everything appears to have been solved. Also, Harry and I have made the decision to change the Memory Alpha copyright policy to adopt a new license, a Creative Commons License. This was done primarily to make it easier for us to display images and other copyrighted media on the site under fair use rules. If you have any questions or complaints, please post them on Memory Alpha talk:Copyrights. -- Dan Carlson January 15, 2004 Our apologies for the unannounced downtime that was experienced this morning -- our host was performing an upgrade of the MySQL server software. Everything should be up and running normally now, however! -- Dan Carlson December 29, 2003 Our big brother Wikipedia is in trouble! Read this letter to see how you can help! -- Harry Doddema December 23, 2003 Some cool news: Memory Alpha was mentioned today in TrekToday's news bullets. The word is spreading! -- Dan Carlson November 26, 2003 The first announcement. Move along, nothing to see here... -- Dan Carlson de:Memory Alpha:Ankündigungen fr:Memory Alpha:Annonces nl:Memory Alpha:Aankondigingen sv:Memory Alpha:Viktiga meddelanden